list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgon Petragon
Gorgon Petragon is a member of the House of Agon. Relationships *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Korath (father, deceased) *Milena (mother, deceased) *Myrra (lover, deceased) *Alecto Petragon (daughter) *Petras Petragon (son) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal first cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal first cousin) *Medusalith Amaquelin (paternal first cousin-in-law) *Ahura Boltagon (first cousin once-removed) *Akmon Boltagon (first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Gorgon formerly resembled a human with hooves instead of feet. Since undergoing secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon has gained a monstrous appearance. His whole body is now covered in fur and his face is more like that of a lion. He also has gained fanged teeth and claws. Inhuman metabolism: As an Inhuman, Gorgon possesses certain physical attributes that are superior to those of the finest human athletes, including: *''Superhuman strength: Gorgon is superhumanly strong, more so than most other Inhumans and was previously capable of lifting at least forty tons, though it is believed that he could handle more. His current strength since undergoing secondary Terrigenesis is unrevealed, but the upper limit is presumed to be exponentially higher than it was previously. It is believed that, since his secondary Terrigenesis, that Gorgon is able to lift anywhere between eighty to one hundred tons. *Superhuman speed:'' Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman stamina: Gorgon's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. *Superhuman agility: Gorgon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman reflexes: Gorgon's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman durability: The tissue of Gorgon's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. Gorgon can withstand impacts and blunt force traumas that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer from only mild discomfort. However, Gorgon is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to a human. For instance, he can be hurt by weapons composed of conventional materials. *Regenerative healing factor:'' If injured, Gorgon is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about twice that of a normal human. Kinetic shockwaves: Gorgon's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone. He can also use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, Gorgon can generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter scale or 9.5 if he is near a fault line. Abilities Gorgon is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Weaknesses Like all Inhumans, while being physically superior to humans in most respects, Gorgon's resistance to diseases and recovery time from diseases is slower than that of a human. Since undergoing secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon's intelligence has been compromised. Gorgon also suffered from a spine injury that left him unable to walk and confined to a wheelchair for a period of time. Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon Category:Inhuman Royal Guard